Sometimes You Have to Go Home
by Lauren Lockhart
Summary: A Broe fanfiction that takes place years after Chloe is presumed dead occurs before Broe reunion on the show and what may have happened if they had not reunited as they did and Chloe hadn't returned to Brady then.
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes You Gotta Go Home: Chapter One

This is BEFORE Broe reunited and everything yet after Chloe was presumed dead. The ratings for the chapters are usually going to be K+ but I kept it at T to be on the safe side. R&R. )

Disclaimer: I am not afflicted with Days of Our Lives, NBC, or anything to do with the show. If I did, the show would be much different right now…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The woman's hands grasped the luggage handle rapidly as she found herself heading towards the doors of Salem Airport. Her eyes scanned across the premise looking for a certain man.

"Miss Chloe Lane?" a young man asked.

"Yes." Chloe answered to the man who fit her mother's description of the driver picking her up. She couldn't believe she was back in Salem. She hadn't been here for nearly four years, since her attempt of reconstructive surgery in a clinic outside of Salem. She was so unsure of returning at first; after all of her old friends still presumed she was dead, including Brady Black.

"Miss Lane, are you going to join me or not?" the man asked pulling Chloe back into reality.

"Oh, yes, sorry," Chloe mumbled as she scrambled out the entrance and into the car, reflecting on the past four years. She had returned to Salem and left right after the surgery was another failure and Brady had proposed to Nicole Walker right in front of her, of course unknowingly but just the same. However, from there on she was a different person. She no longer had the motivation of Brady and started to give up. If it hadn't been for Nancy, Craig, and Joy she may never had reached the successful surgeon in Paris last year and acquired the strength to return to Salem now. She wasn't sure exactly why she was sure she had to tell everyone she was alive after all this time, but she knew she had to in order to feel complete. She had waited too long.

"We've arrived at the Green Mountain Lodge, Miss Lane," the man spoke softly realizing Chloe was deep in thought. Chloe gave a brief nod and handed the man some money. "Can I help you with your luggage?" he asked simply.

"No, I can handle it myself." Chloe said gracefully. "Thank you very much, Mr. Savor" she smiled reading his license label in the taxi.

Chloe snatched up her bags and entered the Green Mountain Lodge. She walked up to the counter to check in.

"Hello, I have reservations for staying here," Chloe said as her eyes scanned the girl at the counter. Her deep blue eyes met the girl's pin that noted her name. "Abigail Devereux? As in Jack and Jennifer's daughter, Abigail?" she couldn't help herself from asking in awe. The girl was so grown up! She began to think about all the time that had passed.

"Yeah, those are my parents, you know them, I assume?" Abby laughed, "And you are…" she trailed off.

"Chloe, My name is Chloe Lane." Chloe nearly whispered. A thought hit her instantly, Abby would be the first of many people in Salem to learn of her being alive if she went through with this, and suddenly she had second thoughts.

"I think I've heard of you, before…" Abby tilted her head in thought, "But, and don't be offended or anything, I thought, oh god I probably shouldn't even say it, that this person was, um, dead." Abby sheepishly laughed, "Stupid to even mention, right?

I mean you're obviously not dead, if you're here." Abby continued laughing.

Chloe didn't know what to say. Should she tell Abby? She realized that if she was going to go through with telling her friends, she had to start somewhere. But what if it got out? Chloe wanted to be the one to tell her friends personally. She decided it would be best not to reply either way, exactly. "Yeah, well I'm here and alive." Chloe smirked.

"Right, I know, I totally made a fool of myself," Abby sighed, "I guess, I'm just a little messed up about death now." She shook her head.

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked, too curious to resist.

"Well, about five years ago, Tony Dimera, if you were from Salem, you know who he is…" Abby went on to explain how her father had been presumed dead, found on a captive island, presumed dead again, and then along with five others arrived back to Salem, very much alive.

"Wow…" Chloe whispered, in shock. She was aware of the first part about the captive island victims returning but she had no idea the other six still missing returned okay. She was nearly brought to tears learning all of them, including Belle's mother and Brady's stepmother, Marlena, were alright.

"Yeah, I guess you could say it messed up everyone's judgment of people really dying anymore." Abby chuckled, "Not that I'm complaining, it's worth it for my dad and five others being alive for the second time around" She flashed a big smile. "So anyways, here are your room number and all your needs for your stay at Green Mountain Lodge," Abby said, handing Chloe a paper and brochure. "Welcome back to Salem, the place where you have nine lives," joked Abby.

"Yeah, thanks," smiled Chloe, as she wondered if she might actually need more then one life when everyone realized she was alive after all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next chapter will consist of what is going on with Brady now!

-Lauren


	2. Chapter 2

Sometimes You Have to Go Home: Chapter Two

Disclaimer remains. A bit of filler/catch-up that's necessary…. Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The man continued to paint as he smirked at his sister's awful paint job on the wall next to his. The wall seemed to have less paint on it than on her actual body. He couldn't resist intentionally splattering some paint on her.

"Brady!" Belle Brady shrieked as the paint hit her shirt.

"Well, you're already covered in paint," teased Brady, "A bit more never can hurt," he shrugged.

"When Shawn sees you next time, he is going to get you back for making me angry," Belle threatened, laughing.

"You're going to set your husband on me, now?" Brady flashed a look of shock. "What happened to the 'I can do anything for myself' attitude, Tink?" Brady laughed, using his nickname for his sister. He was so proud of his sister, really. She was incredibly successful in her Basic Black fashion design job while she was an amazing mother of her eight month old daughter, Meghan, and wife to Shawn, and she managed to spend time with her friends and family. He didn't know what he'd do without her.

"You're staring at me, what is it?" Belle raised her eyebrow slightly. A trait she definitely got from their father, John Black.

"I'm just amused my sister can manage to cover herself that much in green paint," Brady covered, not allowing himself to let her realize what he was thinking about. The thing was he didn't really have anything that he admired so much about Belle. Other than a successful job at Basic Black Music Department, which was added when he left Titan to return to Basic Black, he pretty much was the opposite.

"Damn it Brady. Why must you lie to me?" Belle sighed. "Because, bluntly, you suck at it." She lightly laughed, "You can't ever just let me catch you be sweet, can you?"

"What are you talking about?" Brady denied. He wasn't in the mood to get into confessing anything. It would just lead to his life, and he hated talking about his life.

Truly, his life had never been much since Chloe Lane had died. He had gotten engaged to Nicole Walker and then discovered all her lies when Victor had returned alive. It killed him that he nearly married someone so horrible and couldn't see though her act, not that he ever really loved her. She had just made it easier not to think about Chloe, and he loved not having to feel the pain of missing her. Since then, he'd been through some unsuccessful small romances but nothing worth noting and his interest in finding new woman wasn't a top priority.

"Whatever," Belle rolled her eyes as her cell phone rang. "I have to get that," Belle said taking the phone into the other room.

Brady nodded, sliding into one of the pieces of furniture he had set up in his fresh apartment so far. This would be his third apartment since moving out of the mansion just over three years ago.

"Brady," Belle said loudly as she came back into the room.

"Yeah?" Brady replied looking up.

"That was mom," Belle smiled referring to her mother and Brady's stepmother, Marlena Evans Black, "She said that Shawn called there and told her he would be there to pick Meghan up in about a half hour and if it were possible to call me and ask me to meet him earlier than expected." Belle looked down then slowly up, "So...I can't stay and finish painting after all." Belle looked at Brady with an apologetic expression.

"That's fine, its not like you contributed much anyhow," Brady joked, "But I enjoyed your company," Brady said hugging his sister goodbye.

"Haha," Belle laughed as she put her coat on, "Bye, Brady!" she smiled as she exited the door, as Brady waved. Brady got up from the chair and sighed at all the boxes in the otherwise mostly empty apartment. Essentials would come out and the rest would probably stay in them, except for one box. He walked over to one very big and extremely special box in the corner of the room. He opened it up very carefully and pulled out a picture of the only person he had ever fallen in love with, Chloe Lane, which lay on top of the boxes contents, as he let the memories of their love flow freely through him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

R&R!


End file.
